The Walking Dead
by teknikmastarna
Summary: The walking dead


The Walking Dead

_Fanfiction_

Melissa vaknade till den välbekanta lukten av mögel i hennes mörka cell. De sexistiska svin som sov bredvid henne var förvånansvärt tysta. Tanken av deras ständiga anmärkningar och grymtande sände rysningar längs Melissas ryggrad. Därpå, märkte hon; det fanns inte något buller i byggnaden alls. Melissas knän knakade när hon ställde sig upp. Så fort hon kommit upp, smällde hennes granne mot gallret till höger om henne. Hon suckade, besviken över att hon fortfarande behövde höra deras äckliga röster. Men något var fortfarande avstängt. Djupa omänskliga stön kom från personen. När hennes ögon anpassades till mörkret började hon se honom i detalj. Hans hud var grå, och det fanns djupa skärsår längs halsen; varifrån det droppade mörkt, nästan svart, blod. Hans ögon... var annorlunda. De hade en viss gulhet i sig och innehavade inget liv.

Hon började gå mot dörren, långsamt. Hennes ben var svaga på grund av att hon inte rört på sig på så länge. Dörren öppnades förvånansvärt med lätthet. När hon traskade ut i hallen, häpnade hon. Blodspår täckte golvet, och när hon gick började hon se kropparna; var och en med ett kulhål i huvudet. Hennes fötter började vandra längs den klibbiga, blodiga korridoren. Hon nådde dörren och vred tvekande ner dörrhandtaget. Igen, inget folk. Hon var något lättad för hon har alltid hatat att åtföljas av människor, men det störde henne ändå. Hon hittade en dörr som leder till vad hon minns som cafeterian. Lukten av rutten mat och blod, anföll hennes näsa. Hon gick in på baksidan, där maten var. När hon tittade igenom ställningarna med mat, var allt hon hittade halväten, rutten frukt.

Hon fortsatte söka igenom byggnaden, och såg ännu fler chockerande bilder av officerare som slitits isär. Slutligen nådde hon huvudentrén. Hennes fingrar drogs längs kulhålet i den rostiga plåtdörren. Hennes hand nådde sedan ner till dörrhandtaget, och hon vred upp den. När dörren långsamt öppnades, förblindades hon av solljuset. Som hennes ögon anpassades till ljuset, kom staketen i sikte, följt av de många träd och döda kroppar...

En svettdroppe föll längs hennes kind när hon läste 07.45 på klockan.

Han skulle ha varit här för en kvart sedan, tänkte hon.

Hon snurrade runt när hon hörde det distinkta ringet komma bakom henne; lättnad svepte över henne. Hon marscherade till dörren och svängde upp den. På den andra sidan av dörrkarmen stod en lång, mager man med kort, korpsvart hår. Han log kort när han gick in.

Du är sen, skällde hon, som hon gav honom hennes iskalla blick.

Jag ber om ursäkt, konstaterade han sarkastiskt; hon spände knytnävarna.

Detta är inte ett spel! Vet du vad som kunde ha hänt om du blivit fångad?, väste hon.

Han gick fram till bordet hon stod vid, och lekte med bordssilvret.

Tja, det blev jag inte.

Hans slarv kontrasterade hennes allvar, vilket ökade spänningen mellan dem. Varför hon inte hade övergivit honom tidigare, visste hon inte; De skyddade varandra, och hon skulle offra sitt liv för honom, men hans inställning gjorde ofta att hon glömde deras partnerskap.

Arian, sa hon slappt när han klickade på TV:en, "Stäng av det, jag vill inte höra d…"

Hon frös då hon hörde polissirener utanför; hennes ögon vidgades, och hon rusade fram till fönstret.

Skit också.

Hon tog tag i så många stolar hon kunde, i ett försök att barrikera dörren. Hon kände sitt hjärta hoppa ut ur hennes bröst när hon såg sig omkring, och ger allt för att hitta en utväg.

Melissas fötter släpades längs det blodfärgade gräset. Hon kunde se kropparna spridda över marken i ögonvrån. Många av dem hade samma sår som de i byggnaden; en enda kula i huvudet. Tystnaden var nästan outhärdligt. Det fanns inga bilar som brummade och inga fåglar som kvittrade. Hon började söka igenom scenen, då hon äntligen fann en vandrande individ i fjärran. Dess huvud vred sig långsamt mot henne när hon skrek, och det började närma sig henne. När den såg henne, började dess takt öka med varje steg, vilken slutade med ett berusat jogg. Melissa kisade med ögonen. När hon började se den tydligare, vidgades hennes ögon. Dess käke hade ingen hud, och dess ögonglob dinglade på vänster kind. Som den kom närmare upptäckte Melissa att hon inte längre kunde röra sig; hon stod chockad, häpnande till den skräckinjagande varelsen. Dess mun rör sig på ett konstigt sätt och det kom ett gurglande morr från dess hals.

En hotfull känsla övertog henne.

Komigen, Melissa, rör på dig, nu!, tänkte hon.

Plötsligt var den mycket närmare än tidigare. Adrenalin rusade genom hennes kropp som den slog ner henne. Dess tänder knäppte, bara centimeter från hennes ansikte och brunsvart saliv dreglade ner och hotade att falla på hennes ansikte. Melissa höll emot så mycket hon kunde, men den verkade bli starkare och allt mer sugen på hennes människokött ju mer tiden gick. Hennes ögon reste för att möta varelsens blick. När hon såg dess livlösa ögon, fylldes hon av fruktan. Denna... sak, är definitivt inte vid liv, men ändå rör sig den och försöker döda henne!

Hon samlade all den styrka hon hade, och knuffade bort den. Hon reste sig upp, med benen skakande, och spurtade över det blodiga fältet. Hon kunde fortfarande höra de hungriga morrningarna bakom henne, vilket gjorde henne springa ännu snabbare. Rädslan gjorde hennes syn suddig, vilket fick henne att snubbla på den döda soldaten på marken. Hon lyfte upp huvudet, och såg att varelsen fortfarande var efter henne, och började få panik. Hon tittade ner på liket, i hopp om att han skulle ha någon form av vapen på honom. Hon sökte motvilligt den döda kroppen och skrynklade näsan när den ruttna lukten smög sig in i hennes näsa.

Hennes händer visiterade kroppen skakandes, för att finna att fickorna var tomma. Svett började sippra ner längs hennes ansikte när hon såg den döde röra sig, bara meter bort. Hon tittade upp och flämtade. En pistol var ett par meter bort från kroppen. Hon reste sig snabbt upp och sprang så fort hon kunde. När hon kom nära pistolen, dök hon ner på marken, och öste snabbt upp den. Hon placerade fingret på avtryckaren, och tryckte ner den; kulan gick rakt igenom varelsens bröstkorg. Det skickade den tillbaka, och Melissa släppte ut ett andetag av lättnad; tills hon såg att varelsen fortfarande rörde sig i ögonvrån. Då knäppte hon upp huvudet, och såg monstret fortfarande gå emot henne. Hur kan det vara sant? Ingen levande kunde ha överlevt det.

Då kom hon ihåg kropparna på marken med en enda kula i huvudet. Hon placerade fingret på avtryckaren igen, tog sig ett djupt andetag och tittade på när huvudet exploderade. Blod och bitar av hjärnan flög mot henne, och hon kände gallan stiga i halsen. Hon skakade våldsamt från allt adrenalin, och hon andades tungt. Hon tog sina blodiga händer och täckte hennes ansikte.

Hur ska jag kunna leva såhär?


End file.
